The present invention relates to a showerhead and more particularly pertains to a showerhead with mode switching member.
Showerheads are one of the most commonly used devices in daily life, such as for showers. A traditional showerhead generally comprises a body and a cover plate. Water passageways run through the body. The body comprises a handle portion and a head portion. Water passageways run from a rear end of the handle portion to the head portion. The handle portion is mainly for users to grip. The cover plate is rotatably mounted on the head portion. When the cover plate rotates in relation to the head portion, the water discharge pathways and water discharge directions between the cover plate and the head portion are changed, thereby forming different water discharge sprays. During shower, water sprays of different force levels from the showerhead could perform specialized massages to different body parts. Depending on different discharge sprays, the massage modes of a showerhead may be classified as powerful, soft and moderate.
Existing showerheads could only maintain single water discharge mode during use but fail to automatically switch water discharge modes continuously or to combine different water discharge modes, thus incapable of offering the comfortable shower experience of having various sprays directing to the user's body alternatively. Users thus fail to enjoy the massage experience brought by different sprays. Besides, water discharge of traditional showerheads is continuous, thus users fail to adjust force levels of the water sprays by sensing the impact of the water sprays on the body.